


Правда или вызов

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Выясни, кто из нас лучше целуется, - загадывает Мейс, и Гало в сотый раз жалеет, что в прошлом круге выбрал правду и ответил «Нет» на ехидное: «Целовался когда-нибудь с парнем?»"очень условный почти дженовый четверничок, ER для мейгеры, галолио в перспективе
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Правда или вызов

\- Правда или вызов?  
Гало обводит нечетким взглядом сливающиеся в одну широкую сверкающую полосу улыбки и понимает: все участники этой спонтанной вечеринки у него дома, кажется, уже слишком пьяны.  
В комнате жарко. Окна открыты настежь, но дышать все равно невозможно от духоты, словно их тут не четыре человека, а четыре десятка.  
Еще и пицца закончилась. Вот бы кто-нибудь сообразил его за ней послать!  
\- Вызов!  
\- Выясни, кто из нас лучше целуется, - загадывает Мейс, и Гало в сотый раз жалеет, что в прошлом круге выбрал правду и ответил «Нет» на ехидное: «Целовался когда-нибудь с парнем?»  
Нет, ну первая помощь не считается же, правда? Правда?  
Он быстро берет себя в руки и подается к Мейсу, зажмурившись, чтобы не дай бог никто из присутствующих не решил, будто он струсил. Гало Тимос ничего не боится.  
Они совершенно точно безбожно пьяны. Особенно он сам.  
Рот у Мейса на вкус как сигареты и ветер – поцелуи с ним, медленные, вдумчивые, глубокие, мгновенно выдувают все мысли из головы.  
Гуэйра кусается словно острая «Маргарита», и им так же, как «Маргаритой», сложно с одного раза насытиться. Он норовит цапнуть за язык, прихватить нижнюю губу, царапается плохо выбритым подбородком.  
Гало не знает, какой на вкус огонь.  
Но когда он касается плотно сжатых губ Лио и чувствует, как те дрожат, медленно, очень медленно раскрываясь навстречу его языку, как рот обволакивает иссушающим жаром, голова начинает кружиться, а лицо - полыхать, будто он в своем "Матои Тех" решил отправиться в космос, прямо на раскаленное Солнце, то понимает: огонь – это он.  
«Какой же это вызов, - думает Гало, не в силах напиться вдосталь этим пламенем. - Когда это – правда?»  
\- Выяснил? – интересуется Мейс, подкуривая очередную сигарету в оглушительной тишине.  
\- Ага, - тяжело дыша, кивает Гало.  
Еще как выяснил.  
\- И кто?  
\- А вызов был выяснить, а не рассказать!  
Лио негромко смеется, Гало начинает торопливо собирать по комнате пустые бутылки.  
\- Вызов.  
\- Правда.  
\- Вызов.  
Он смотрит, как Мейс опрокидывает стопку текилы без рук под громкий свист. Как Гуэйра, запинаясь и матеря их на чем свет стоит, рассказывает, как с детства мечтал об огромной пушистой собаке – Мейс хмыкает, показательно делая вид, что не запоминает каждое его слово.  
Как Лио, быстро облизнув немного припухшие губы, зубами расстегивает молнию на куртке поперхнувшегося словами Гуэйры.  
\- Правда или вызов? - слышит Гало и обнаруживает, что очередь опять дошла до него.  
Правда, конечно. Правда - самое важное в жизни. Сейчас-то он понимает.  
\- Чего ты боишься? - негромко спрашивает Лио, наливая всем еще по одной.  
\- Что промары вернутся.  
Три головы синхронно поворачиваются к нему, три пары глаз глядят внимательно и на удивление трезво. Мейс фыркает:  
\- Боишься, работки прибавится?  
«Нет, - думает Гало. – Нет. Боюсь, что все вернется на круги своя, растает, как сон. Что жизнь станет прежней – не плохой, но и не такой оглушительно хорошей, сумасшедше радостной, невозможной, как сейчас».  
\- Что вы все…  
«Исчезнете», – хочет сказать он, но слишком боится произнести это вслух. Скольких же вещей он, оказывается, боится, а раньше думал – его не пугает ничего в жизни.  
«Бросите меня»? Жалко. «Займетесь прежними делишками»? Глупо.  
Гало молчит, и они понимают его молчание лучше всяких слов.  
Губы Мейса прижимаются к плечу, губы Гуэйры целуют в мокрую – почему? отчего? – щеку.  
Пальцы Лио подцепляют подбородок, а губы – горячие, мягкие, ласковые губы - легко касаются губ Гало, прогоняя холод, и страх, и одиночество.  
Правда или вызов?  
Гало неважно.  
Теперь он не боится ни того, ни другого.  
Теперь он на самом деле не боится ничего.


End file.
